Anyn
"I am the amazing, the marvelous, Anyn. Oh, I guess that sounds a little arrogant. Well, I really am one of a kind. It's nice to get the dazzling first impression out of the way early. After all, you have plenty of time to get to know me." Personas "Oh, They're just friends of mine, in a way. They can be friends of yours too." *Basalt (Male Shifter): A former scout for the Aundairan army, Basalt is the Wayfinder among Anyn's personas. *Valanthe (Female Elf): A minor member of House Phiarlan, Valanthe has no dragonmark or really any redeeming features beyond her beauty. This persona was passed down from Anyn's parent, who continues to disapprove of the use to which it is put. *Lockjaw (Male Wolf): He likes hugs. While friendly (for a wolf), he has a vicious protectiveness of pack and will actively threaten people who mistreat them. *Zarya (Female Constrictor Snake): Heartless, predatory, and shy. Prefers to ambush from warm, dark places, put is not above outright crushing people or prey. Appearance "Why? Do you have something in particular you want to see?" *Basalt has dark grey hair on his head and body. Though appearing fat, his broad body is mostly muscle. With a pretty collection of scars, he's more or less instantly recognisable. has the Beasthide trait, which makes him even craggier. *A demure beauty, if Valanthe wasn't incapable of not tripping over her own feet and her partners', she'd be a decent background dancer or escort. Instead, she's relegated to liason and backstage work, where she can't stumble into trouble. *Though as large and proportionate as any wild wolf, Lockjaw's dappled coat speaks to at least one domesticated parent. He has a tendency to not be the same exact shade of brown whenever looked away from for any decent length of time. *Zarya is rather thin for her species, but that doesn't disguise the muscles she's capable of using. She has glistening scales that appear to change colour and pattern. Anyn adopts an androgynous face when they don't feel like putting on a show. See below: Fluff History "Oh, I have so many stories. The question for you is figuring out which ones are true." *Drawn into the Last War as an Aundairan scout, Basalt was know for working with his son, a young lad most said took after Basalt's late wife. Unfortunately, the kid was killed in a raid by a Warforged Juggernaut, leaving Basalt broken and retired. He spent most of his time getting drunk before being recruited to the Wayfinders, where he still spends most of his time at a bar, though nursing the alcohol rather than drinking it like water. *Valanthe was a great potential asset for the house when she was younger, and had the best classes to speak to her parents' confidence in her. However, she failed the Test of Siberys, tripping over a stage and landing in an orchestra pit in front of a number of House luminaries. Her parents were supportive, though disappointed, and Valanthe decided to take her assignments away from her family's home, figuring she'd done enough damage. She still has good relations, and regularly sends letters. *Lockjaw likes hugs. He's a friendly wolf. *Zarya is a snake. Involvement in the Last War "Whoever's asking, I didn't start it. Not the whole thing, obviously, but if anyone asks, I had nothing to do with it." *Basalt was the only one of Anyn's personas involved in the Last War. The death of his son got him discharged in 994YK, and he spent the rest of the War face down on a bar counter. Enemies "Why would anyone hate me? I'm sure many people are jealous, but that's curable." *None of Anyn's personas have any enemies, living rather low-key and quiet lives. Zarya has a tendency to pick fights with local wildlife that may be edible. Secrets "Only whispered over pillows." A native of a nomadic changeling tribe, Anyn's family move in a year-long crescent from Breland, through Droaam and the Eldeen, and ending on the western edge of Aundair, bringing news and rumours between the changeling communities under the guise of travelling performers. Anyn was born third of five children. Her parent was one of the holders of the Valanthe persona among the troupe. Despite having just one parent, Anyn and her siblings felt like every adult in the troupe helped raise them somehow. In particular, Anyn bonded with the man in charge of the troupe's animals and horses, Tix. Her natural affinity for the animals made people gossip that Tix was her other parent, but Anyn got along with everyone enough that it was just minor teasing. Anyn hardly minded. She loved the animals and Tix taught her. It was Tix' disappearance that would change Anyn's life. When she was 13, a number of the adults left the troupe in Aundair. Tix was one of them, and though he trusted Anyn and his other apprentices, his leaving left a hole in her heart. Being a teenager with poor judgement, she tried to make up for it by getting involved with other kids Anyn met on the troupe's route. Tix's return, eight months later, came just as Anyn had been accused of kidnapping a boy from Greenblade. The boy, who Anyn had been "playing with", left his home in the middle of the night and vanished. His distraught parents blamed the troupe, and Anyn's reputation worked against her. She became the prime suspect. Tix was her saviour. Having set up the identity of Basalt, a shifter, he smuggled Anyn away from the village in her wolf form. Anyn then posed as Basalt's son, until they encoutered the vicious end of the Last War. Though Anyn survived the battle, Tix didn't. In a panic, Anyn took Basalt's form, staggering back into camp as if wounded. She clung to Basalt's form like a blanket, and was discharged from the army under that persona. Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared to meet the other contacts Tix had made as Basalt. A dwarf artificer recognised Basalt, and asked him if he'd thought over the offer they'd made last time they met. Caught flat-footed, Anyn agreed, not knowing what was going on but sensing no malice. Now, Basalt works for the Wayfinder Foundation, and Anyn lives in the fear that someone will figure out she isn't the original... Traits, Ideals, Bonds & Flaws Personality Traits * I use my ability cosmetically, even in my animal forms. What's the point of having the ability if I don't use it? * I love being with people, and find it strange if others are excluded from the group. Ideals * Individuality is the core essence of life. Do what you want as long as you're not hurting anyone else. Bonds * My family, though far away, are the reason I try to be the best person I can be. Flaws * Unnecessary rules and manners bore me. If it doesn't have a purpose, it's pointless. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * leather armour * 2x dagger (byeshk and silver) * explorer's pack * druidic focus (holly, usually stuck in their hair or shirt like a decoration) * uniform (belonging to Basalt, it doesn't fit them or any of their personas) * rank insignia (private) * Deck of cards * coin pouch. kept safe * Shiftweave clothing (2 fine outfits, 2 traveler's outfits, 2 common outits) * Cantrip caster wand (eldritch blast spell) * Smoked lenses (stylish) . Character Sheet * https://drive.google.com/open?id=1q-fLflGqUXBkIYaibNjchSxkabCr4tQb Category:Characters Category:Retired